


Let's Paint

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Edible Body Paint, Established Relationship, Home Alone, M/M, Making Out, Photography, kinda sexual, like second base, they're just so into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex decides that if he's gonna show up on Nursey's front steps he's not going to do it empty handed. Body paint seemed like the perfect thing to get his overly poetic (extremely attractive) boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "The paints supposed to go where"  
> Honestly, as soon as I read this prompt I knew it had to be at least mildly sexual  
> Un-betad  
> Characters are from Ngozi's amazing webcomic Check! Please

Dex didn’t know what he expected when Nursey told him to come over, but now that he was standing on Nursey’s front steps he could really see how rich Nursey's family was. Nursey lived in a 5 story brownstone in Manhattan. Dex could only imagine the price. He had grown up in a small 2 story house in the middle of nowhere Maine that was much too small to fit all his siblings. He still couldn't believe that 2 people as different as them managed to get along, but somehow they became boyfriends.  
  
Dex took a deep breath and stepped forward to press Nursey's doorbell. Sure they lived together on campus, but that was different than spending a weekend alone in a brownstone. This was so much more like what actually living together would be.  
  
“Hey, Will” Nurse said pulling the front door open with a huge smile. Before Dex could respond he felt Nursey’s arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. “I’ve missed you so much babe.”  
  
“I’ve missed you too Nurse, but can I at least get inside?”  
  
“Of course, mi amor. Mi casa es tu casa.”  
  
“You speak Spanish?”  
  
“My mom is fluent, so I know a bit.”  
  
“Aren’t you full of surprises?” Dex said smirking. Nursey closed the door behind them and pushed Dex up against the wall.  
  
“I’ve missed you so fucking much babe,” he said putting his hands on Dex’s waist and lightly biting his neck.  
  
“I've missed you too you asshole,” Dex replied leaning forward to kiss Nurse. Dex ran his hands through Nursey's hair and tugged on the ends just enough for Nursey to moan into his mouth. He pulled away to kiss down Nursey’s jaw. Nursey moaned and leaned forward pushing Dex even harder up against the wall.  
  
“I have something for you” Dex mumbled into Nursey's neck.  
  
“What?” Nursey asked his voice shaking a bit as Dex sucked a hickey right below his collarbone. Dex sucked at the hickey a bit more earning a moan from Nursey before pulling away to answer him.  
  
“I bought you something. Well, I guess it's an us thing not just a you thing, but I was thinking about you when I got it” Dex muttered suddenly nervous.  
  
“What is it?” Nursey asked both excited and charmed by Dex's nervousness.  
  
“Let me get it,” Dex replied pushing Nursey away so he could kneel in front of his suitcase. Nursey waited, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had spent the last week without Dex and now that he was finally here Nursey couldn’t be happier.  
  
“Here” Dex said pulling a cardboard box out of the bottom of his bag and handing it to Nursey.  
  
Nursey held the box in his hands for a second before opening it. There were two smaller boxes inside. Nursey pulled the first box out and ran his thumb over the front. It said ‘edible body paints’ in bright pink cursive letters. Nursey turned the box over and took in a sharp breath when he read the phrase ‘sexual pleasure’ in green lettering.  
  
“This paints supposed to go where?” He asked still not quite processing the box in his hands.  
  
“Everywhere,” Dex replied standing behind Nursey and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Each color has a different flavor. There’s passion fruit, cherry, pina colada, and strawberry. I was in Spencer’s looking for something fun to get you and this just screamed you. It could be very poetic.” At hearing this Nursey smirked and leaned back into Dex’s chest.  
  
“Trust me there will be plenty of poetry this weekend,” Nursey said only semi-sarcastically as Dex rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
“Did you see the other box?” Dex asked softly kissing Nursey’s jaw. Nursey took the other box out and smiled. It was film for his instant camera.  
  
“Does this mean I can take pictures of you?”  
  
“Only if I get to take a couple of you” Dex replied smiling and spinning Nursey around so they were face to face.  
  
“You can take as many as you want.” Nursey leaned forward and kissed Dex wrapping his arms around Dex’s waist to pull him closer. “We should go to my room. My parents would hate a mess out here.”  
  
“You just want to get me into bed” Dex teased.  
  
“I most certainly do,” Nursey said smirking as he pulled Dex towards his room. He ran his hand slowly over Dex’s abs as he walked backwards down the hallway. By the time they got into Nursey’s room they had both lost their shirts and Nursey was eagerly working at Dex’s zipper. Dex stepped out of his pants and walked them backwards towards Nursey’s bed. Nursey sat on the edge and Dex knelt on the floor in front of him slowly pulling off Nursey's skinny jeans.  
  
“I love you” Dex mumbled into the inside of Nursey’s thigh. “I love you, I love you, I love you” He continued accenting each declaration with a kiss.  
  
“Babe come up here” Nursey called lightly pulling on Dex’s shoulder.   
  
Dex got up and climbed into Nursey’s lap smiling. He loosely wrapped his arms around Nursey’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was slow and deep, giving Nursey a chance to run his hands down Dex’s back and right under the waistband of his boxers. Nursey reached one hand behind him and grabbed one of the paint tubes, not caring which one he grabbed. He pulled away from Dex just enough for Dex to start kissing down his neck as Nursey opened the bottle. He put a bit of the paint on his both his hands and smeared it along the edge of Dex’s adorably large ears.  
  
“Why my ears?” Dex questioned pulling away from Nursey’s neck.  
  
“Because I adore them” Nursey replied leaning forward to run his tongue along the paint. “Hmm, It tastes better than you’d think,” Nursey said with a smirk as he sucked on Dex’s earlobe. Dex opened his mouth to respond but just ended up moaning and tugging on Nursey’s hair.  
  
“Hey, babe can you grab my camera,” Nursey asked as he smudged some paint on Dex's chest.  
  
Dex leaned back to pick the camera up off the floor as Nursey trailed his paint covered fingers down along Dex’s thighs. Dex handed Nursey the camera and he turned it on pointing it at Dex who immediately looked away. He let Nursey snap a couple of pictures before grabbing the other tubes of paint and dumping some into the palm of his hand.  
  
“C’mere let me paint you,” Dex said smiling as he coated his fingers with the bright pink paint.  
  
Nursey put down the camera and closed his eyes, melting into Dex’s touch. Dex ran his hands in a continuous motion from Nursey’s cheekbones down the sides of his neck and all the way down to his abs, stopping there to leave two almost perfect handprints. Nursey still had his eyes closed and Dex took this opportunity to take a picture before grabbing another color and running his hands along Nursey’s arms. He used each of the four colors only pausing for a few pictures. Dex put the camera and the paint down and climbed off the bed. He kneeled back in front of Nursey, tugging at the waistband of his boxers just enough for him to get the idea and open his eyes. Nursey looked down at the colorful swirls of paint adorning his body and smiled at Dex.  
  
“You should paint more often,” He said trying to keep his cool as Dex tugged off his boxers. Nursey smudged some paint on Dex’s cheeks as he softly cupped his face. “I love you so much,” he said softly. Dex replied by running his tongue along the bottom of Nursey's abs as Nursey let out a moan.  
  
“You're even hotter covered in paint”

**Author's Note:**

> (It's like 3 am why aren't I sleeping)


End file.
